


Facilis descensus averni

by Anonymous



Series: Proverbs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyone besides wilbur and phil are just mentioned, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Insane Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "The descent into hell is easy."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Proverbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078481
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Facilis descensus averni

You did it. You pressed the button. You can hear the soft hissing of the TNT and your father's voice. He screams to you, but you don't care at all. You've done it. Whatever L'manburg was, it's gone. Was it something? It used to be something. But it 's gone. Even with Tubbo in charge, it can never be the same. It will never be now anyways. 

You can hear the loud bangs of fireworks mixed with screams and explosions and, for just a moment, everything feels so fake. There is silence, a question, an answer and a fish and a son and a father and everything in between. There is cold, and there is fire and there is death and life, and the clock keeps on ticking. Chaos breaks out and you've never been happier. 

Explosions fill the air, and you've never been so proud. You are laughing, but no one laughs with you. That 's okay. They wouldn't understand anyway. An unfinished symphony, you tell your father, your unfinished symphony. He is horrified. He doesn't understand. Techno and Dream had been the closest to understanding, but they never did. That's okay. You don't need them to understand. 

  
  


You look up, and underneath all that destruction, there is Tommy. That obnoxious, annoying little brat that somehow squeezed his way into your heart. You wonder if you cared for him, a long time ago. It really doesn't matter anymore. 

You beg your father to kill you, you say that everyone wants you gone and dead. He refuses and screams back, saying that you're his son. You shout until you feel your throat dry, you remind your father of what L'manburg was and what it is now. A crater. A motherfucking crater. Time slows down, and you have a sword in your stomach. A burning heat travels from the wound, making you recoil in pain. Fire aspect, you think, coughing up blood. Asshole. 

Another hit, right in your ribcage. You can feel the heat, and the pain, and god, you couldn't be more proud. You did it. They may win the battle, but you won the war. You burned the place to the fucking ground, you destroyed their power and land. You smile while you tell your father about the Withers and how Technoblade was the traitor. You laugh as you see the destruction, slowly bleeding out. You laugh and sob and laugh and frown, and just then, you feel human. 

  
  
  
  


( _Al_ _ors que le monde s'écrase autour de vous et que le feu brûle la mémoire d'une nation, vous ouvrez les bras et criez au ciel rouge sang et aux nuages de cendres. Vous avez gagné.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
